Deepness
by HeleSL
Summary: Short one-shot fic. Swan queen. What if the scene before the explosion in 1x08 would have been different? English is not my first language so sorry if there are mistakes!:


**A/N: Hello there! This the first time I publish a M-rated fic so it's kinda weird for me. I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Prompt: What if the scene before the explosion in 1x08 would have been different?**

'This is a juvie record!' Emma burst into the Mayor's office. 'It was sealed by court order. I don't know how you got it but that's abuse of power and illegal!'

Regina, who was gathering up her desk, said calmly: 'Oh, I'm sorry you didn't want people to know you cut this cord with a shiv?'

'I don't care what people know, but this hurts Henry!'

Regina raised her head and looked at her. 'He would've learnt eventually. We all lose our heroes at some point'.

She took her purse and went around her desk but Emma stopped her, getting in her way. She folded her arms, making it clear she would not let Regina get away with this.

The Mayor sighed, 'Really, Miss Swan? It's only an article'. She put her hands on her waist, after leaving her purse on her desk.

Emma narrowed her eyes, pursing her lips and letting her body language speak by itself. Her blood was boiling, the hate she felt for this woman was infinite. None of them said a word, just keeping eye contact like if it was a contest. Finally, Emma took a step forward, letting the newspaper fall over the Mayor's desk, her eyes never leaving Regina's. They were so close they could feel each other's breaths against their faces. Suddenly, Regina's eyes fell to Emma's lips with a small, really soft sigh, barely audible. Unconsciously, the Sheriff stared at the other woman's mouth, just in time to see how Regina moistened her suddenly dry lips. Then their gaze met. Emma swallowed as she noticed what she was seeing in the Mayor's eyes. Lust. As if it were a magnetic force, their bodies came closer. Emma found herself magically attracted to the Mayor. Yes, obviously there was a tension between them but she never thought it was _this _kind of tension. With a fast look at Emma's lips, Regina moved forward pressing her lips against Emma's. Without thinking it twice, the blonde kissed her back, pushing her body against her own desk. When Regina's back hit the edge of her wooden desk, she let out a whimper and tangled her fingers in blonde curls, bringing her closer. The brunette ran her tongue against Emma's lips, asking silently to open them and let her explore. They kissed each other with rage, appetite of control and restrained passion. The Sheriff tugged Regina's blazer, throwing it behind her and started unbuttoning her purple shirt. Not wasting any time, the Mayor ripped the red leather jacket and threw it to the floor, joining hers, and removed her tank top. Once both shirts were off, Emma pushed the Mayor against her desk, holding her back with one hand while the other explored her soft skin. Regina, on the other hand, pulled the other woman closer, tracing a path from her shoulder to the edge of her tight jeans. She shifted and placed on hand on the desk bracing her weight behind. Emma had left red lips and she was placing kisses all over Regina's neck. Finding her pulse point, she bit hard and sucked, encouraged by Regina's hiss. She knew this would leave marks and she also knew the Mayor would kill her for that. She couldn't help but smile against her skin. Following a imaginary path, her mouth found the black lace of her bra. She unclasped it and let it fall, running her fingers down the tender flesh now revealed. When her fingers found the already hard nipples, Regina let out a soft moan, almost like a sigh, as her chest moved forward looking for her touch. Her hands caressed, touched and squeezed, making the brunette groan. In a blink, Regina's trousers and panties were off and she had put her leg around Emma's waist, pushing her closer with every moan. The Sheriff could feel the Mayor's center against her through her jeans. The clothes didn't make sense anymore. Her fingers drew circles on her inner thigh and she felt her muscles relaxing under her touch. While her teeth sunk in her breasts, Emma parted the brunette's lips, teasing her clit and feeling how wet she already was. Above her head, Regina moaned and let out soft sigh that turned Emma so on she could come right there and in that moment. Without warning, the blonde inserted two fingers, bringing a groan right from Regina's throat. She pressed her leg harder, nailing her high-heel on the Sheriff's lower back, as Emma kept the rhythm with her fingers. For the first time since they kissed, Regina spoke. 'Faster, harder, _deeper_', she whispered in Emma's ear with a hoarse voice full of need. The blonde smiled against her neck, curling her fingers inside, making the Mayor shudder. She felt Regina tautening under her, pressing her high-heel even harder as her breathing quickened. She was coming oh-so-hard. The Mayor threw her head back, closing her eyes tight, biting her lower lip in anticipation. Just before she came, Emma captured her lips between hers, suffocating her moan in her mouth in a rough kiss. When the Sheriff felt the Mayor's body relaxing, she pulled her fingers out, licking Regina's taste off her fingers. With mused hair, the brunette finally opened her eyes top find Emma putting her clothes on again. She looked down and reproached herself for her state. She picked up her clothes and put it on too, in silence. When they were fully dressed, Regina took her purse and exited the office after Emma. Before the Mayor opened the front door, she cleared her throat and turned to face the Sheriff.

'I hope there's not any…misunderstanding here, Miss Swann', she said with her most formal tone.

'Don't worry, Madame Mayor. I won't tell anyone about how you enjoy _deepness_, if that's what you mean' Emma grinned.

Regina pursed her lips in anger and, as she was going to reply, she pressed the knob and the strength of an explosion threw her to the stairs.

**And the rest, as they say, it's history. I hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome here, so feel free to tell me what you think:)**


End file.
